happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Backgrounds
Backgrounds are hand-drawn backdrops that can be selected by users making levels in Happy Wheels. There are three backgrounds: Green Hills, City, and blank. You can also choose a color from the level options you want the background to be. Green Hills Green Hills is a background that seems to be out in the country. There are green hills in the background, and one large hill in the foreground. In the featured level "IT KEEPS HAPPENING!", you can watch the foreground hill, and when you can nearly only see green, you are nearly at the bottom. It was drawn by Jim Bonacci. City The city background is based in a huge city (possibly New York) with towering skyscrapers. This background is extremely unrealistic, though, because if you counted every story in the buildings, some would go beyond even 150 stories, with the tallest building with only 163, therefore, this city could be a futuristic city. It was also drawn by Jim. Blank The blank background is simply a blank, white (or any other color that the background color is set to) screen. Color selector T here is a color selector for the background color in the level editor, which allows you to select any color possible as the background. It is exactly like the color selector for shapes. Whichever color you select, it will cover the background, and stay one solid color. It was available as of version 1.60. Glitches *thumb|300px|right|The strange glitch in actionThere is an expliotable glitch, where the background actually shows what is currently shown on your screen before you test it. This glitch happens when you edit/modify level xml. This only works in the editor, if you make the level public the entire level goes weird. If you try to go to the level options menu, it won't let you. To do this, all you have to to is open your Level XML and where it says bg=0, change the 0 to a number over 2 (3,4,5 etc...) *If you go into the Demo Version and you go to a level with the Green Hills, (This only works with green hills) if you zoom in three times on a hill (right click, then click on "Zoom In"), the screen will turn into the sky. If you zoom in 4 times, the entire screen will turn white. If you zoom in 5 times, it will turn back to normal. New Backgrounds Jim said that he might make more backgrounds, but we don't know when (or if) these will be released. Trivia *It has frequently been stated that one of the clouds in the Green Hills background resembles male genitalia. *For each background, parts of it are drawn seperately (e.g. a hill in the Green Hills background is seperated to overlap another hill or sky). *In Happy Green Hills, if you go under the log bridge, the bottom of the background will be bluer, it is unknown why and it is unknown if the city background is blue as well. Category:Happy Wheels Category:Un- Interactive Items Category:Hand- Drawn Items Category:Level Editor Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Real Life References Category:Levels Category:Features Category:Feature Added In the Original Release